


Be Wherever You Are

by MissKittyFantastico



Series: Down for the Count [7]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Background Poly, Beach Camping, Before Sami gets called up, Carly Rae Jepsen sing alongs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Polyamory, Solo Weekend, Tent Sex, handjob, implied Bayley/Sasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7342390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKittyFantastico/pseuds/MissKittyFantastico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three days off in a row doesn't come very often, so Sami and Finn decide to make the most of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Wherever You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Despite the fact I've been writing fic off and on for nearly 15 years, I've never written a fic with explicit smut... Until now! *tosses confetti*
> 
> This fic is a part of the Down For The Count series, but you don't have to read that series to understand what's going on. Because even people in a happy triad need a solo weekend away!

Bayley once called getting three days off in a row “catching a unicorn.” “You hear that it exists and some might even claim it happens, but unless you’re really prepared for it or you talk to the Wizard of Time Off beforehand, it’s not happening.”

That’s why Sami felt somewhat certain someone asked a wizard very nicely when their coaches gave them that time off without asking. “With Dallas coming up and the both of you recovering from injuries, I think it’s best you two take the next few days,” Mr. Regal had said to Sami and Finn after pulling them into his office. “Just report back in time for Thursday, don’t injure yourselves further, and be ready to get back to work is all I ask.”

“Yessir, Mister Regal,” Sami said, trying not to smile at the thought of taking time off. It was weird for him, considering how non-stop his life had been for years and how stir crazy he was when he was stuck at home for six months recovering from surgery. This time however, it was a bit different.

He looked over at Finn as he shook William’s hand and thanked him for the time. Sami quickly followed suit and the two walked out of the office together. Once they were certain they were a good distance away, the two looked at each other and grinned. “So, what did we say we were going to do next time we had time off together,” Sami asked.

“I’m going to call them right now,” Finn whispered, pulling his phone out of his pocket. “You think Bayley is going to be mad?”

“ _Habibi,_ it was her suggestion,” Sami replied, “I think she’s going to be thrilled we’re getting to do it.”

“Beach camping, three days… It seems unreal.”

“Yeah well, we better take it before the Wizard of Time Off changes his mind.”

Finn grinned wildly as he kissed Sami on the cheek before dialing the reservation number.

———

The next two days of pulling everything together felt like a messy whirlwind of tossing everything in bags, lots of research on beach camping, and late night trips to Wal-Mart for everything one might need when camping on a Florida barrier island for three days. Luckily, Bayley was a massive help on pulling it together.

“I feel kind of bad you’re not coming,” Finn said as he zipped up his duffle bag, looking over at his girlfriend sadly.

Bayley shook her head, hooking her arms around her boys and bringing them in close. “Don’t be! You two haven’t had some solo time in a while! Plus, it’s the beach. What’s more romantic than the beach?”

Sami looked down at her, still feeling kind of bad. “You sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure,” Bayley cooed as she tapped her forehead against Sami’s chest. “Plus, Sasha’s coming home while you’re gone. I’ll be fine.”

She winked at him and Sami playfully shrugged as he looked over at Finn. “You heard the lady. We _definitely_ need to be making ourselves scarce over the next couple of days.”

“As you wish,” Finn said with a smile. The both of them kissed Bayley on the head before leaning over her to kiss each other.

———

The drive to Canaveral National Seashore was perfect for having the windows rolled down. Sami drove while Finn manned the playlist, a weird eclectic mix of his and Sami’s favorite punk rock mixed with all of Bayley’s upbeat pop and electronica. She had snuck a fair amount of Carly Rae Jepsen on there recently, which Finn liked, but clearly not as much as Sami. He sang along with every word to ‘Run Away With Me,’ slightly off key, which Finn didn’t mind.

Finn leaned his head next to the window, letting the wind brush against his face as the smell of salt began to drift through the air.

 _“Every single minute,”_ Sami sang in unison with Carly Rae, _“I’ll be your hero and win it… When the lights go out…”_

As he sang the refrain, he looked pointedly at Finn with a smile. The two of them laughed, sharing the moment rather than words for a second, before Finn joined in with a warbling voice.

They weren’t even at the campsite yet, but this was already perfect.

———

Trying to get a tent set up in the sand proved to be something of a challenge, but after a mutual struggle and a fair amount of cursing as the stakes popped out for the tenth time, they finally managed to get their little yellow home away from home set up.

“This thing better stay together,” Sami muttered as he dropped the mallet down by the door of the tent. “Waking up under collapsed tent poles is not my idea of a good time.”

Finn wasn’t listening though. He was staring off into the ocean, listening to the waves gently lap on the shore. Sami walked up behind him, staring off into the same direction for a second, enjoying the silence together. After what felt like an eternity, but still not long enough, Sami asked, “What’re you thinking about?”

“Home,” Finn said softly, “It’s a loud little tourist town a lot of the time, but there are times in the mornings or late nights or on stormy days when everyone stays inside where it’s quiet and it sounds like this.”

“Lucky,” Sami mumbled, wrapping his arms around Finn. “I lived close to a river. It’s nowhere near as impressive.”

“Awh, don’t say that.”

“I mean, living in snow and looking out to the Saint Lawrence isn’t SO bad. Sometimes. But sometimes you want to see water you can’t see across. Reminds you that there’s still a lot on the other side that you maybe haven’t seen yet.”

Finn chuckled softly before leaning over to kiss Sami on the cheek. “Spoken like a true traveller.”

“Yeah, well… you know how it is.”

The two shared the silence for a moment longer, taking in the sounds of the waves and the seabirds before Finn broke away and began to take his shoes off. “I’m going for it.”

“What? Swimming? You know that shit’s gotta be cold.”

“No… well, not yet,” he said as he slipped the second shoe off and tossed the pair towards the tent. “I just want to get my feet in the water. I haven’t been anywhere near an ocean since my last trip home. I just need to feel it on me. Want to join?”

Sami looked between Finn and the ocean for a few seconds before he finally relented, plopping down onto the sand to untie his shoes. Finn laughed at the sight of Sami struggling with his laces. “Do you need help?”

“I got it, Mom,” retorted Sami sarcastically as he finally managed to get one shoe undone and moved onto the next one. “Wait, no. Please don’t be my Mom. That would be weird.”

Finn laughed even more as Sami finally took his shoes and socks off, tossing them back towards the tent. As Sami stood up, Finn held his hand out to him. “You ready, love?”

“No, but I’m going to do it anyway.”

He slipped his hand in Finn’s, squeezing it tight as he looked at him. Finn raised his hand to his lips, kissing it delicately. “On three?”

Sami nodded. “One…”

“Two…”

“THREE,” the two shouted at the same time as they ran towards the water, hand in hand. Finn’s feet hit the surf first, eliciting a shout of joy and shock as the cold feeling hit his skin, radiating up his legs as he came to a stop at ankle length. However, the momentum carried Sami too far and the stop sent him careening into Finn, knocking them both down into waves. At that point, the cold wasn’t so much radiating as it was enveloping.

“Oh god, Finn, are you okay,” Sami shouted as he scrambled to an upright position. “I’m so sor-“

Sami didn’t get a chance to finish his apology though because Finn was laughing so hard as he sat up in the waves. “I’m fine,” he wheezed out after a few seconds of laughter. “Oh my god, this is amazing.”

“What, freezing everything off?”

“Yes,” he shouted, laughing even more as he splashed Sami. “I’ve missed this so much.”

As Sami shook it off and splashed him right back, he couldn’t get over how happy Finn sounded to be back in the water. He sounded like how most kids reacted to being at the beach on vacation, full of joy and wonder over being someplace unlike their own and feeling the seawater crash over them.

For Finn though, it wasn’t that. It was because it was like a piece of home for him. It wasn’t Bray, but still the same ocean that crashed on its shores. It gave him a connection to some place part of his heart always was, even when his dreams took him elsewhere. Sami felt the same whenever he heard the same sort of Quebecois French out in the wild, saw sweet Arabic mothers fussing over their children, or felt the crunch of snow under his shoes when he travelled. The kind of things he used to commiserate with Kevin over.

Sami looked over at Finn as he propped himself up in the surf, looking up at the sky. He missed home. Sometimes, he even missed Kevin. But Finn? He felt like a different sort of home. One that came unexpectedly, but became something he didn’t know he needed. “I love you.”

Finn looked over at Sami, a bit surprised at first, but he then slipped into his cool guy stance. “I know.”

“Don’t Han Solo me, you dork,” Sami laughed as he splashed Finn again. 

Finn laughed along with him as he tried to deflect the splash. He then leaned over and kissed Sami on the lips, gently running his fingers along the side of his beard. “I love you too, Sami Zayn. Even if you ruin my Han Solo moments.”

Sami shrugged as he leaned his face into Finn’s hand. “I’m just saying, as nice as it is to be compared to Carrie Fisher, I think I’m more of a Luke in this relationship.”

“You better not be saying that Bayley is Leia if that’s the case.”

Sami paused, mulling over the statement for a second. “Okay, I didn’t think that metaphor through.”

Finn laughed again, falling back into the surf. “Christ, I love you so much.”

Sami felt himself blush for a second, but knew Finn was coming from a loving place. Slowly, he began to stand up, feeling the weight of his soaking wet clothes for the first time as he did. He held his hand out to Finn. “C’mon, let’s go dry off.”

Finn hesitated for a second as he took in the feeling of being surrounded by water and the way the sand moved as he threaded his fingers through it. He then washed his hands off in the surf and took Sami’s hand. Sami pulled him up, getting him upright before the two laced their fingers together and headed back towards their tent. They trudged now, but still united against the elements.

As they approached the tent, Sami heard it ever so slightly. The sound of chattering teeth. He looked over at Finn, who was rubbing his left hand against his right arm. “Oh no, you’re shivering!”

“I-I’m f-fine,” Finn chattered. “Just w-w-wasn’t as warm as I h-h-hoped today.”

Sami was fairly certain he was giving Finn the same look his mom used to give him when he was insisting he was okay. He unzipped the tent and reached for his duffle bag. “C’mon, get out of those clothes,” he said as he unzipped his bag and pulled out a colorful beach towel that belonged to Bayley. “We promised we wouldn’t get sick.”

Finn snorted as he pulled off his shirt, letting it fall into the sand with a wet thud. “Says the guy still in his wet clothes.”

“I’m not the one with chattering teeth,” Sami retorted, handing Finn the towel. “But if it’ll make you feel better…”

As Finn began to dry himself off, he watched as Sami pulled his own shirt over his head. The motion was usually a bit more smooth for him, but his dripping wet clothes made it a bit more clumsy. Still, Finn breathed it all in. The way Sami moved never ceased to impress him.

“You have that look.”

“What look,” Finn asked as he pulled the towel over his head, rubbing his hair dry.

“That look you give me and Bayley when you don’t think we can see you,” Sami said, reaching over and pulling the towel away from Finn’s eyes, leaving it around his head like a hood. “That look of adoration and love.”

Finn felt his cheeks flush. “I don’t have a look.”

“You totally have a look,” Sami whispered as he got closer to Finn, using the edge of the towel to wipe his face off before looking him right in the eyes. “It’s okay though, it’s a look I like.”

Before Sami could say anything else, Finn surged forward, planting a kiss on Sami’s lips and wrapping his arms and the towel around his neck. He pulled away, smiling as he looked Sami in the eye. “Do you like that too?”

“Of course,” Sami purred, reaching his hands up to Finn’s face as he leaned in to kiss him back. Finn kept his arms firmly around Sami’s neck, keeping the towel wrapped around them. His senses were overwhelmed between the salt smell of the ocean, the taste of Sami’s lips, and the warmth of his body pressed against his. Slowly, Sami moved his hands down Finn’s back, his breathing becoming heavy. Until Sami reached for Finn’s ass, stopping suddenly. Finn pulled away, looking at Sami. “What’s wrong?”

“You’re still wearing wet shorts, babe.”

Finn pulled away from Sami a bit, looking down at his shorts, still extremely damp from the sea. “Ah. Yeah. I see that.”

“Though,” Sami muttered as he moved his hands around to Finn’s hips. “We could take care of that pretty easily.”

As Sami’s fingers moved around to the fly of Finn’s shorts, he looked at Finn expectantly. “Is… Is this okay?”

“Of course,” Finn breathed. “It’s more than fine.”

Sami smiled as he popped the button on Finn’s shorts and moved the zipper down with his thumb. He then hooked his thumbs along the side of Finn’s underwear. “Still good?”

“More than good.”

Sami nodded as he breathed in, sliding Finn’s shorts down into the sand and fully exposing him. Finn just sort of grinned as Sami looked him up and down, having his turn at a moment. “You seemed nervous about that…”

“What can I say, you still inspire nerves in me.”

“Well, if you’d join me in the no cold shorts club, I think I could inspire more than that.”

Sami looked down at himself, realizing that Finn did have a point about still being in wet clothes. “Do you want the honors then?”

Finn bit his lip as he moved back in towards Sami, his fingers working smoothly to unbutton Sami’s shorts and slide them down into to the sand. He didn’t even take a moment to admire Sami’s body before he pressed himself flush against him, lips planted in a hungry and feverish kiss. Sami responded in kind, gripping Finn’s ass with a sharp inhale and pressing his tongue against his. The two went back and forth, teetering on uneasy feet in the sand before Sami pulled away and looked at Finn breathily, gesturing to the tent. “Wanna take this inside?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Finn purred as he ran his fingers gently over Sami’s semi-hard cock. Sami shivered as Finn brushed the sand off his feet with the towel before dipping inside the tent. Sami followed, taking another deep breath before he pushed aside the flap of the tent. Inside, Finn laid on his back on their sleeping pad, lazily stroking himself as he waited on Sami. “God, do you ever stop being so beautiful,” he asked, zipping up the tent behind him.

“You flatter me, Sami,” Finn responded with a grin and a throaty whisper. “Now come here.”

Sami crawled over, placing his body over Finn’s as he began to kiss him again, more slowly this time. He kissed along the line of Finn’s chin, listening to his soft squirmy noises before he made his way to his ear. He nipped at the earlobe slightly, which caused Finn to jerk and shudder. With a grin, Sami whispered, “Where do you want me, love?”

It was a common question between the three of them. Even before Finn was ever in the picture, there was no overarching desire to be in one particular spot or position. Finn told them that meant they were switches when he started dating the both of them, but that was okay because he was one too.

“I need you inside of me,” Finn whispered as his fingers curled around Sami’s arm. “Please.”

“As you wish.” Sami kissed Finn a couple of times on the lips in quick succession before he reached over to his bag. Under the towels, clothes, sunscreen and Archie comics, Sami found his stash of condoms and lube. Squirting a little onto his fingers, Sami beckoned Finn closer to him.

“Got enough room there, dear,” Finn asked as he moved down towards Sami.

Sami cast his eyes to the ceiling of the tent, which was just brushing the top of his head while he was on his knees. “I’ll manage. Though I could use a bit of leverage here since we’re flatter than we usually are and sand is tricky.”

Finn nodded and reached for one of the pillows they brought, sticking under his lower back. Sami then placed one hand on Finn’s knee as he reached the other under, gently tracing his finger around Finn’s hole. Finn breathed in deeply. “I’m ready.”

Slowly, Sami inserted his finger inside. Finn’s breath hitched as Sami started a slow and steady rhythm, causing him to close his eyes and toss his head back. “Oh fuck,” he whispered.

“Like that,” Sami asked, speeding up his pace slightly. Finn nodded with a whimper, and Sami slowed back down. “You think you can handle two?”

“Of course,” Finn breathed. Sami then withdrew before slowly working a second finger inside. Finn let out a small moan, feeling himself tighten around Sami’s fingers as he worked. His head tilted back again, lights beginning to form behind his eyelids. “Please, Sami, please…”

“Please what?”

“Please fuck me.”

“I don’t know,” Sami teased as he pushed in deeper, causing Finn to twitch and moan. “This is pretty fun and hot.”

Finn let out a whine, which turned into another moan as Sami seemed to thrust right on cue. “Please, Sami love.”

Sami then withdrew his fingers, leaning over to kiss Finn. “Don’t worry, I wasn’t going to leave you hanging like that.”

“You never do,” Finn laughed before pulling Sami in for a deep and messy kiss. Sami then pulled back and surveyed Finn and the tent for a second. “What’s the matter?”

“Just trying to figure out the best position for the both of us,” Sami mused as he went back for his condoms and lube. “Though, I think you’re perfect where you are.”

“Yeah, me too,” Finn mused as he began slowly stroking himself as he watched Sami. 

Sami shook his head with a laugh. “Are you impatient or just think everything I do is sexy?”

“Can I say yes to both?”

The two of them spilled into giggles for a few seconds before Sami regained composure. “Don’t go too fast waiting on me, okay?”

Slowly, he tore open one of the condom packets, lubing himself slightly before rolling the condom over his erect cock. Finn bit his lip as he watched Sami lube up again, admiring the way Sami carried himself even in these little moments. 

Sami then crawled back over to Finn, his erection pushing against Finn’s ass. “You ready?”

“Been ready,” Finn said, his voice husky as he looked up at Sami. “But thanks for asking.”

Sami smirked, slowly pushing himself inside Finn. Finn let out a gasp, followed quickly by a grin and a laugh. It had been a minute since he had bottomed like this. He forgot how good it could feel.

“Still with me?”

“Of course, Sami. Now get to work.”

Sami chuckled slightly before he began thrusting. Slowly at first, starting on a rhythm that caused soft moans and whines to come from Finn as he did. Sami used that as his cue to speed up, which caused Finn’s breath to hitch again as his fingers curled around his sleeping bag over his head. “C’mon baby. Scream all you want. We don’t have to worry about neighbors.”

Finn held back at first, but as Sami’s thrusts hit deeper, his body began to shake and the sounds in his throat slipped out, husky and raw. “Oh God… Right there! Right there!”

His fingers curled around the sleeping bag as Sami picked his hips up slightly, his own breathing fast and furious as he continued to thrust inside Finn. Finn squeezed his eyes shut, feeling his body shiver all the way through. He knew what was next. “Sami, I’m gonna c-c-”

Before the words could finish forming in Finn’s mouth, his vision went white as the shivers turned into tremors. His body seized and shook as he made one final groan, coming erratically across his stomach as he did.

As Sami pulled out, Finn slumped back down onto the floor of the tent, catching his breath. His body still trembled some, but it was a good kind of tremble as he pulled himself back into his surroundings. “Did you come,” he asked breathily to Sami.

“No,” Sami said quietly. His voice was level and content though, but Finn wasn’t going to have that.

“Hardly seems fair,” Finn retorted as he sat up, ignoring the stickiness on his stomach for the time being.

“What are you feeling like then,” Sami asked, reaching for another towel in his bag. He quickly wiped off Finn’s stomach, which made Finn feel even more obligated to let this man come.

Finn pushed himself onto his knees and put himself at Sami’s level, wrapping one arm across his back and placing his other on Sami’s cock. Sami shivered as Finn began stroking, covering his mouth with his. Their tongues thrashed against each other as Finn quickened his pace, causing Sami to twitch and moan.

“You gonna come for me this time, love,” Finn asked as he broke away from Sami, pressing his lips against his neck.

“Yes,” Sami moaned. The noises continued as Finn sped up his final strokes before his body froze and he let out a loud grunting noise as he came into the condom. He closed his eyes as his vision began to blur. 

He fell slack against Finn as he caught his breath, but Finn was there to wrap him in a warm embrace. “There, _mo chuisle._ I have you.”

Sami reopened his eyes, his vision refocusing on Finn’s smiling face as he did. He kissed Finn three times in quick succession up his chin, which caused Finn to laugh. “You always do, _habibi._ ”

Sliding the condom off, Sami quickly tied it up and tossed it into the trash bag they had placed in the tent earlier. The two of them fell back onto the floor of the tent, Sami holding Finn close to him. He brushed his hand against Finn’s abs, feeling his skin shiver under his touch. “Careful there, Sami. I might just have to go for round two.”

Sami chuckled as he lightly swatted Finn’s ass before nuzzling against his neck. “Round two will happen in time, Finn my love. I just think we both need some time to recover.”

“What do you have in mind for that,” Finn asked, stroking his hand along Sami’s beard.

“Well, I got some comics I haven’t read yet,” Sami answered. “I hear that Chip Zdarsky _Jughead_ series is supposed to be pretty good if you want to read it with me.”

“I’d love to,” Finn said, kissing Sami’s nose. Sami shivered and laughed at that before he sat back up and fished the books out of his bag.

He wasn’t certain how long the two of them laid there after that, reading comics while wrapped in each other and laughing at all the weird jokes. It may have not been the most productive use of their time off with a whole ocean outside their tent, but there was time for that still. For now, Sami couldn’t think of a better way to spend that time away with one of the people he loved the most.

**Author's Note:**

> Chip, if this popped up in your Google Alerts, I'm real sorry.


End file.
